My Destiny
by achika yue
Summary: Dicintai seseorang namun tidak pernah bisa mencintainya, karena aku telah mencintai seseorang yang darinya aku tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta…
1. Chapter 1

Dicintai seseorang namun tidak pernah bisa mencintainya, karena aku telah mencintai seseorang yang darinya aku tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta…

_This is my destiny_,

Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**My Destiny © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

"Nghh…" lenguh seorang pria berambut orange yang terganggu tidurnya karena cahaya matahari mulai menyeruak masuk melewati celah-celah jendela kamar serta menembus tirai tpis yang menghalaunya. Kamar bernuansa putih itu tertata dengan rapih, dihiasi sebuah ranjang berukuran king size, lemari dan beberapa prabot lainnya yang tidak bisa dibilang murah. Jam bulat berwarna jingga yang menempel di dinding kamar bercat putih itu telah menunjukan pukul sembilan.

Pria itu mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memulihkan pandangannya sehabis tertidur. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya dengan tiang ranjang sebagai sandarannya. Kepalanya menoleh kesebelah kiri tempat tidurnya yang terisi oleh sesosok wanita berambut ungu berkulit gelap yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Tidak ingin membangunkan si wanita, pria itu beranjak perlahan ke kamar mandi, tidak lupa ia memungut pakaiannya terlebih dahulu yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai karena 'permainan' yang dilakukannya dengan wanita di sebelahnya semalam.

Selang beberapa menit si pria berambut orange yang bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo keluar dengan bertelanjang dada hanya memakai celana pendek hitamnya. Matanya menatap wanita berambut ungu yang sebelumnya masih terlelap, kini memandang kearahnya sambil memegangi selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

"Kau bangun lebih pagi Ichigo?" tanya wanita berambut ungu itu yang masih memandang ke arahnya.

"Hn, aku ada janji dengan Rukia." jawab Ichigo datar, ia lalu melangkah menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian.

Tiba–tiba ada tangan halus yang memeluknya dari belakang. Rupa–rupanya si wanita berambut ungu itu yang tengah memeluknya.

"Kau mandilah! Sudah siang, Yoruichi." titah Ichigo pada kekasih yang tengah memeluknya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Yoruichi terkekeh lalu berkata. "Kau sudah pintar menyuruhku hm," ujarnya sambil mencolek dagu Ichigo. Ichigo lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Yoruichi sekilas." Aku sedang buru-buru, jadi maaf sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu," kata Ichigo memandang wanita yang terlihat lebih tua darinya ini.

"Baiklah, kau pergi saja duluan. Aku tidak apa–apa. Aku mandi dulu ya, dah…" balas Yoruichi lalu melenggang ke arah kamar mandi.

Setelah berganti pakaian Ichigo segera meninggalakn rumahnya, ia tidak perlu menunggu sampai Yoruichi selesai mandi karena ia sudah bilang padanya akan segera pergi. Setelah mengeluarkan mobil ferari merah miliknya dari garasi rumahnya, Ichigo bergegas menuju tempat ia akan menemui sahabatnya sejak SMU. Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia adalah sahabat Ichigo sejak mereka duduk di bangku SMU. Hari ini Ichigo berjanji akan pergi bersama Rukia untuk menjenguk Inou Orihime yang telah melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Ishida Uryuu.

Pasangan Inou Orihime dan Ishida Uryuu serta Ashido Kano adalah sahabat Ichigo dan Rukia, mereka berlima adalah sahabat baik sejak di SMU.

Mobil ichigo kini melaju cepat menuju ke sebuah taman yang berada persis di tengah kota Karakura. Ichigo memijat keningnya dengan sebelah tangan kirinya, berusaha mengusir pusing yang menderanya, ia merasa ia benar-benar harus mengatur jadwalnya dengan baik, kadang ia merasa tidak sanggup dengan segudang kegiatan hingga beberapa persoalan yang harus ia hadapi, dari mulai pekerjaanya yang padat, keluarga, hingga soal percintaan.

Sesampainya di Taman Kota, Ichigo memarkir mobilnya dan segera turun sambil melihat ke sekeliling taman, berusaha mencari gadis yang berjanji akan bertemu dengannya di tempat ini. Setelah tengok sana–sini matanya menangkap sesosok gadis mungil beramabut gelap yang duduk sendirian di sebuah bangku disudut Taman. Tidak ingin membuang waktu Ichigo segera menghampirinya.

"Ehmm… sudah lama menunggu Midget," sapa Ichigo dengan seringaian yang membuat ia semakin terlihat tampan.

Mendengar sesorang menyapa dengan sebutan yang paling ia kenal begitu pula suara berat khasnya, gadis bermata indah ini menolehkan kepalanya memandang kearah Ichigo yang berdiri di sisi kanan bangku yang ia duduki.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlambat Jeruk, kau tahu aku menunggumu sudah hampir satu jam, baka!" sahut gadis berambut gelap dengan mata violet indahnya―Kuchiki Rukia―geram pada sahabat orange di hadapannya.

"Gomen, aku semalam pulang cukup larut dan... Yoruichi ikut menginap di rumahku." terang Ichigo berusaha membela diri

"Yoruichi, kekasihmu itu?" tanya Rukia lirih ia menatap pria berambut orange yang menganggukkan kepalanya dan tengah tersenyum canggung padanya.

Tatapan Rukia tiba - tiba kosong ia seperti tidak berada dalam raganya sendiri, namun mata violet indahnya masih tetap menatap Ichigo intens. Hingga Ichigo harus menyadarkannya.

"Rukia..? Hei! Kau tidak apa–apa?" Ichigo melambaikan tangannya dan menautkan alisnya membentuk sebuah kerutan diantara kedua alisnya, ia meneliti Rukia dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya, seolah–olah mencari sesuatu yang janggal pada tubuh gadis keturuan Kuchiki ini. "Kau terlihat kurang baik, kurasa." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Ehhh? Tidak, aku tidak apa–apa." sahutnya kalem.

"Baiklah ayo! Sebaiknya kita segera berangkat." ujar Ichigo yang menyadarkan Rukia kalau mereka harus segera pergi menuju tempat yang seharusnya segera mereka datangi.

Hujan turun mengguyur kota Karakura, suhu udara juga semakin dingin sehingga membuat orang–orang malas berkeliaran diluar rumah. Embun melekat pada permukaan kaca mobil yang saat ini ditumpangi kedua insan manusia berbeda gender ini. Rukia menugusap kaca jendela penumpang yang berada di sebelah pengemudi, matanya mengawasi jalanan yang terlihat cukup sepi karena hujan yang deras mengguyur bumi.

"Ichigo…" Rukia memalingkan wajahnya memandang kearah Ichigo yang duduk di jok pengemudi disebelahnya

"Hm?" sahut Ichigo

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh?" tanya Rukia sedikit sungkan.

Ichigo menoleh sepintas kearah Rukia lalu berkata "Katakanlah!" kemudian Ichigo kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan karena ia tengah mengemudi dijalanan yang licin karena hujan sehingga ia harus lebih berhati - hati.

"Apa kau tidak terganggu dengan hubungan kau dengan kekasihmu itu, maksudku... kau tahu kan bagaimana statusnya?" tanya Rukia lagi, nadanya terdengar hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak membuat orang yang diajukan pertanyaan tersinggung.

"Hn, aku tahu. Tapi sejauh ini aku masih merasa nyaman dan tidak terganggu." jawab Ichigo yang masih berkutat dengan kemudinya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan suami dan anaknya Ichigo, apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan mereka jika tahu apa yang kau perbuat dengan… kekasihmu itu." Rukia berusaha berbicara tenang namun ia sulit sekali menutupi perasaanya yang begitu menyiksa.

Ia Rukia, sudah cukup bersabar membiarkan Ichigo berpacaran dengan Yoruichi seorang direktur wanita yang sukses berusia 36 tahun yang juga atasan Ichigo dengan usia jelas–jelas berbeda sepuluh tahun dari Ichigo. Dan yang paling parahnya Yoruichi masih berstatus sebagai istri orang, bahkan ia telah mempunyai seorang anak. Demi Tuhan! Ichigo pria yang tampan dan sukses namun seleranya pada wanita sungguh tidak biasa. Pacar–pacar sebelumnya tidak kalah heboh. Riruka seorang model majalah dewasa yang sering tampil panas, dan yang sebelumnya Neliel janda muda yang―tidak memiliki anak―terkenal glamour dan hoby hura-hura.

Rukia tahu sangat tahu Ichigo hanya bersenang–senang dengan kekasih–kekeasihnya, ia hanya ingin sekedar bersenang – senang itu yang akan dikatakan Ichigo tiap kali Rukia bertanya mengapa memilih perempuan-perempuan seperti itu sebagai kekasihnya. Setiap kali Ayahnya―Kurosaki Isshin―menyuruhnya untuk mencari istri ia akan langsung mengelak, dan Rukia berani bertaruh kekasih–kekasihnya itu tidak akan ia jadikan sebagai istrinya. Sebejat apapun Ichigo untuk urusan perempuan yang akan jadi Ibu dari anak–anaknya ia tidak akan memilih sembarangan. Namun di masa mudanya ia merasa ingin memuaskan diri dengan bersenang–senang terlebih dahulu, egois memang, tapi itu pemikirannya.

Untuk memilih pacar Ichigo bukan orang yang sulit, selama ia cocok dan ia menyukainya dan juga tidak membatasi atau mengatur dirinya ia akan menerima wanita itu bagaimanapun kondisinya. Apalagi dengan tawaran dapat bersenang–senang dengan saling memberikan kebebasan. Ichigo akan dengan senang hati menerimanya.

"Sudahlah itu urusanku, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan aku. Aku tahu maksudmu, tapi aku bukan anak kecil lagi aku bisa mengatur kehidupanku sendiri, Rukia." Jawab Ichigo santai, matanya masih menatap jalanan yang terhampar di hadapannya.

Seketika itu pula cahaya dari sepasang mata violet itu meredup.

xxxxxx

"Ah kalian sudah datang, mari masuk!" Orihime tersenyum pada dua orang tamunya yang berbeda gender dan warna rambut itu. Dan kemudian mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk masuk dan duduk di ruang tamu keluarga mereka. Ruangan yang berbentuk persegi ini dihiasi dua buah sofa beserta mejanya dengan vas cantik diatasnya lalu terdapat beberapa pajangan seperti lukisan dan guci serta sebuah foto berukuran seukuran dengan lukisan berbingkai emas, menampilkan seorang gadis bermabut coklat terang dan seoarng pria berkacamata berambut hitam.

"Kalian hanya berdua? Dimana Ashido? Biasanya kalian selalu bertiga." tanya Ishida yang muncul dari dalam kediamannya. Ia menggendong seorang bayi perempuan berambut hitam yang tengah menggeliat-geliat dipelukannya.

"Wah Hime dia lucu sekali!" Ujar Rukia yang berseru riang melihat sesosok bayi mungil yang tengah di gendong Ishida.

"Ah Rukia-chan bisa saja." sahut Orihime malu-malu karena putrinya Ishida Aihara dipuji oleh Rukia.

"Oh ya… Ashido menitipkan pesan padaku, katanya ia benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa datang bersama kami kemari, karena Ibunya di Tokyo sedang sakit, jadi sejak kemarin ia sudah terbang ke Tokyo." Terang Rukia yang kini sudah menghampiri bayi mungil yang masih berada di dekapan sang ayah.

Dengan dipandu sang pemilik rumah dua tamu keluarga kecil ini, menuju ke ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Ishida.

"Umh… omong-omong bagaimana kabar kalian?" tanya Orihime yang sekarang sudah duduk berdampingan dengan Ishida. Sedangkan Rukia duduk sambil menggendong Aihara dan bersebelahan dengan Ichigo.

"Aku masih sibuk mengajar di Universitas Karakura, rasanya cukup melelahkan, tapi aku suka menjalaninya." jawab Rukia yang masih sibuk bermain dengan si kecil Aihara.

"Kalau kau Ichigo?" tanya Ishida pada Ichigo yang memperhatikan Rukia dan Aihara disebelahnya.

"Hn, aku masih seperti dulu mengurusi kegiatanku di Soul Society Corp." jawab Ichigo lalu meraih minuman diatas meja kemudian menenggak minuman yang sejak tadi disuguhkan padanya.

"Tidak ingin mengikuti jejak ayahmu Ichigo?" tanya Ishida lagi menatap lurus Ichigo dibalik kacamata bening miliknya.

Ichigo meletakan minuman yang dipegangnya ketempat nya semula. "Aku tidak berminat pindah jalur, aku masih menyukai pekerjaanku yang sekarang." sambungnya setelah menelan teh hijau yang baru saja masuk kemulutnya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Lalu kapan kalian menyusul kami? Maksudku kalian kan tahu berapa umur kalian. Kurasa sudah pantas." Orihime membuka suaranya lagi, bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya yang masih betah melajang.

"Aku belum memikirkannya." jawab Ichigo cepat

"Astaga! Kau sudah 26 tahun Ichigo, masa kau sama sekali belum memikirkannya, ini kan soal masa depanmu, sampai kapan kau akan main-main terus?" sahut Ishida sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, toh aku masih merasa nyaman dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini." timpal Ichigo dengan ekspresi datar.

Ishida hanya memutar matanya bosan dan mengelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Ichigo yang tetap saja belum berubah.

"Kalau Rukia-chan bagaimana?" tanya Orihime yang mulai mengalihkan objek dari Ichigo ke Rukia.

Rukia yang sedari tadi asyik bermain dengan Aihara, mendongakan kepalanya menatap Orihime dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Hening sejenak. Rukia masih menatap Orihime namun ia seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Entahlah, aku dan dia... belum memikirkan kearah sana." jawab Rukia lirih lalu menundukan kembali wajahnya menatap Aihara yang berada digendongannya. Rukia berharap dengan begini semoga sahabat-sahabatnya yang berada disitu, tidak melihat raut gelisah diwajahnya saat ini.

"Hhh kalian ini masih saja seperti ini, usia tidak akan menunggu sampai kalian berubah lho!" ucap Ishida yang lebih cocok disebut sindiran.

"Daripada kalian berbicara seperti itu lebih baik kalian berdoa saja untuk kami agar dapat yang terbaik," ujar Ichigo cepat menanggapi kata-kata Ishida." Lagipula Kurasa mereka berdua yang lebih dulu menikah daripada aku, jadi tidak usah mencemaskanku." lanjut Ichigo enteng.

DEG

Sakit. Dada Rukia terasa sakit, sesak, seperti terhimpit diruangan yang sempit. Udara disekelilingnya terasa menghilang entah kemana. Ia menunduk dalam, kata-kata Ichigo terasa menusuk hatinya telak. Tapi Rukia merasa tidak pantas untuk membiarkan perasaan aneh yang membuat ia sungguh tidak nyaman, Rukia berharap ia bisa segera lari dari pembicaraan ini.

xxxxxx

"Sudah sampai," ucap Ichigo saat ia telah berhenti disebuah Mansion megah yang bertuliskan 'Kuchiki' di papan yang berada tepat didepannya.

"Arigato, kau sudah mengantarku," sahut Rukia yang sedang melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Sudahlah jangan begitu, seperti tidak pernah merepotkanku saja." kekeh Ichigo yang memperhatikan Rukia sedikit kesulitan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Cih, kalau merasa repot kenapa bersikeras mengantarku, jeruk!" balas Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo masih terkekeh ia sudah menjulurkan tangannya ingin membantu melepas sabuk pengaman yang sepertinya terpasang terlalu kuat, namun tidak lama terdengar suara ponsel Ichigo berbunyi, dengan gesit Ichigo segera menjawab panggilan telponnya.

"Aku masih dijalan, kau dimana?", "Baiklah aku akan segera kesana, tunggu aku! Hn, aku juga mencintaimu."

Setelah Ichigo mengakhiri perbincangannya dengan seseorang ditelpon tadi, Ichigo yang merasa masih ada seseorang yang berada didalam mobilnya bersama dengan dirinya menoleh kesebelah. dan ternyata Rukia sudah bisa melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Ah Ruki―"

"Aku pulang, sekali lagi arigatou," ucap Rukia cepat memotong kata-kata Ichigo.

Ichigo bengong melihat tingkah Rukia yang tiba-tiba berubah dingin dan keluar dari mobilnya dengan membanting pintu mobil keras-keras. Jika saja Ichigo tidak ingat Rukia adalah sahabatnya sudah barang tentu Ichigo akan sewot karena pintu mobil kesayangannya sudah dibanting seenaknya. Dan tanpa kata-kata lagi Ichigo sudah melihat Rukia masuk gerbang rumahnya tanpa menoleh sediktpun padanya.

Tanpa Ichigo sadari dibalik gerbang itu berdiri perempuan mungil yang menatapnya sendu,

Tanpa Ichigo sadari mata violet itu masih setia mengawasinya hingga ia melesat jauh meninggalkannya,

Tanpa Ichigo sadari cairan bening itu mulai menganak sungai dan jatuh seperti hati sang pemiliknya yang jatuh karenanya di dasar yang dalam tak terlihat.

Mansion Kuchiki yang klasik namun tetap terbilang mewah, berdiri kokoh dengan sang tuan rumah berdarah bangsawan yang mendiaminya. Kuchiki Rukia merupakan salah satu tuan rumah di mansion itu, setelah Kuchiki Ginrei, Kuchiki Byakuya, dan Kuchiki Hisana. Rukia melangkah menapaki lorong belakang mansion menuju kamarnya, ia berjalan memutar, untuk menghindari bertemu dengan kakek ataupun kakaknya.

Setelah diantar Ichigo sampai rumahnya, Rukia enggan bertemu dengan siapapun khususnya kakek dan kakaknya. Ia ingin segera sampai ke kamarnya dan segera menuju ke alam mimpi karena bertemu dengan Ichigo hari ini sukses merusak moodnya saat ini. Biasanya jika sedang stress Rukia lebih memilih untuk tidur, sejenak menghilangkan penat dan mengistirahatkan kerja otak yang terus diperas untuk berpikir mengenai berbagai masalah yang dihadapinya.

Drrrtt Drrrtt

Ketika ia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya, dan kelopak matanya akan segera menutup, tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponselnya yang ia taruh di meja samping ranjangnya. Rukia sudah menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, namun suara getaran dari benda putih kotak yang beradu dengan meja kayu itu semakin nyaring. Dengan bersungut-sungut rukia bangkit dan meraih ponselnya serta menekan tombol hijau tanpa melihat siapa si penelpon.

"Halo?" Rukia segera buka suara.

"Ah Rukia, kau sedang apa?" sebuah suara riang berceloteh menyahut sapaan Rukia. Rukia tidak langsung menjawab ia sedikit tersentak karena menyadari siapa yang telah menelponnya dan mengganggu istirahatnya.

"Aku... baru saja sampai, tadi aku dari rumah Hime dan Ishida." jawab Rukia setelah beberapa detik terdiam.

"Wah sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut menamanimu, maaf." sesal orang yang yang berada di sebrang telpon Rukia.

"Tidak apa-apa, apa urusan mu di sana sudah selesai?" tanya Rukia yang sudah bisa menguasi diri.

"Minggu depan aku pulang, aku ingin segera kembali ke Karakura."

"Hmm."

"Sudah dulu, nanti aku kabari lagi, aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Hn, aku... juga." Rukia berkata lirih, ia menatap ponselnya yang sudah tertera call ended. Dilemparnya ponsel lipat berwarna putih itu di tempat tidur di sebelahnya asal-asalan, Rukia menjambak rambutnya frustasi tak lama terdengar isak tangis pilu dari kamar bernuansa ungu dengan wangi lavender yang menguar di sekitarnya.

.

TBC

.

Saya ini newbi di fandom ini, sedikit puny ide jadi coba-coba buat di upload aja deh heheh, maaf kalo ceritanya jelek, gaje, typo bertebaran, kesalahan EYD, OOC dst. Jadi minta pendapatnya yah, ni fic keep or delete?

So RnR please minna^^


	2. Chapter 2

Dicintai seseorang namun tidak pernah bisa mencintainya, karena aku telah mencintai seseorang yang darinya aku tidak pernah mendapatkan cinta…

_This is my destiny_,

Kuchiki Rukia.

.

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**My Destiny © Achika Yue**

**Pairing : IchiRuki**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

.

.

.

**Bandara Karakura**

Seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh tegap dengan kaos hitam, celana jeans biru dan sepatu sneaker hitam duduk mengetuk-ketukan kaki nya di lantai bandara Karakura sambil bersenandung kecil menyenandungkan lagu yang di putar di ipod miliknya. Rambut merahnya bergoyang seiring gerakan yang dilakukannya.

Tepukan lembut dari tangan halus seorang gadis mungil dari arah belakangnya menyadarkan dirinya, membuat pemuda itu menoleh dan menatap sesosok gadis dengan senyuman manis yang terpatri di wajah imutnya, mengalihkan perhatian si pemuda sepenuhnya.

"Rukia-chan!" seru si pemuda berambut merah, Ashido Kano, dengan senyum sumringah menatap ceria gadis mungil yang kini memutar ke samping lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Reflek Ashido melepas headset yang menempel di telinganya.

"Gomen, membuatmu menunggu," ujar Rukia yang telah mengambil posisi duduk di samping Ashido, memulai percakapan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa Rukia-chan, kau sudah sudi menjemputku saja aku sudah berterimakasih." balas Ashido masih tetap memamerkan seyuman diwajah tampannya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, seperti pada siapa saja," tukasnya kalem. "Ayo! Kuantar kau sampai rumah." sambung Rukia yang kemudian berdiri.

"Apa kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan murid-muridmu?" tanya Ashido sungkan, namun ia juga tetap ikut berdiri mengikuti Rukia.

"Mereka sudah dewasa tidak harus disuapi terus-menerus Ashido, aku sudah memberi tugas pada mereka. Tenang saja, ayo!" tutup Rukia yang kemudian melangkah duluan berjalan menuju pintu keluar Bandara.

"Hhh baiklah. Hei, tunggu Rukia!" Ashido segera menyusul Rukia yang belum terlalu jauh melangkah, dan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Ashido untuk menyamai langkah kecil Rukia.

Sedan berwarna biru gelap ni melaju di tengah keramaian kota Karakura membawa dua orang di dalamnya menuju kediaman salah satu diantaranya. Cuaca yang sangat mendukung membuat orang-orang lebih memilih diluar rumah memadati kota, menikmati udara musim semi yang sejuk. Udara di musim semi memang lebih bersahabat, hangat bukan panas seperti di musim panas dan sejuk bukan dingin seperti di musim dingin. Bunga–bunga yang bermekaran juga menjadi daya tarik tersendiri di musim ini, terutama bunga sakura.

"Kemarin kalian jadi mengunjungi Inoue dan Ishida?" Ashido bertanya pada perempuan mungil yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan kemudi dan jalanan yang terhampar di depannya. Sedangkan dirinya tidak jauh berebeda dengan Rukia, matanya mengawasi tumbuhan yang mulai tumbuh setelah musim dingin, terlihat indah menghiasi sepanjang jalan.

"Ya, kami datang ke sana. Aku juga sudah menyampaikan pesanmu pada mereka." jawab Rukia yang masih berkutat dengan kemudinya.

"Kalian hanya berdua?" tanya Ashido lagi, ia lalu mengalihkan tatapannya, menatap Rukia di sebelahnya.

"Hm, memangnya dengan siapa lagi," Rukia menoleh sejenak pada Ashido lalu memalingkan kembali wajahnya pada jalanan.

"Aku kira kau akan mengajak dia, tapi ternyata tid―" belum sempat Ashido menyelesaikan kalimatnya Rukia segera memotong ucapannya.

"Dia sedang di luar Kota, dan baru kembali minggu depan." terang Rukia yang buru-buru menjawab, sepertinya ia paham akan apa yang selanjutnya dikatakan Ashido.

Ashido hanya menanggapi perkataan Rukia dengan gumaman 'Oh' lalu kembali keposisinya yang sebelumnya memandangi jalanan. Namun belum sampai satu menit Ashido memutar tubuhnya sepersekian derajat kearah Rukia.

"Rukia…"

"Apa?"

"Ummh si Jeruk itu… apa dia masih menjalin hubungan dengan wanita itu?"

Kaget, Rukia seketika menoleh pada Ashido. Ucapan Ashido sukses membuat ia mengingat orang yang sejak kemarin mengobrak-abrik pikirannnya. Orang yang sejujurnya enggan ia ingat untuk sementara waktu ini.

"Kenapa kau tanya padaku? tanya saja pada orangnya langsung." jawab Rukia akhirnya. Ada sedikit nada tidak suka dalam tiap kalimatnya.

Jeda sejeank, Ashido mengerutkan keningnya memandang Rukia setelah mendengar jawaban dari gadis mungil ini. "Jangan katakan kau masih mengharapkannya, Rukia."

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" sedikit tersentak dengan ucapan Ashido Rukia justru mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak, tidak perlu." Ashido mendesah pelan sambil meyamankan kembali dirinya di sandaran jok mobil Rukia. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan."Tapi sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini, Rukia? Setidaknya pikirkanlah perasaanmu sendiri." sambungnya lirih, namun Rukia masih bisa mendengar jelas kata-katanya.

Rukia mengerem mobilnya tepat di depan rumah bercat putih milik sahabat di sebelahnya. Ia sangat bersyukur sampai di tempat tujuan tepat waktu, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab atau berdebat dengan Ashido. Rukia lalu menghela nafas panjang, pandangannya masih lurus menatap jalanan dan belum mau menoleh ke arah Ashido.

"Sudah sampai." ujar Rukia yang masih menatap lurus ke depan.

Ashido tidak segera menjawab ia masih menatap lekat Rukia, namun kemudian ia paham. "Ya, Terikmakasih. Lain kali kuharap kita bisa berbincang untuk sekedar minum teh. Kurasa kau memerlukan itu, Rukia." jawab Ashido yang mulai sadar akan kondisi sahabatnya. Merasa Rukia yang tetap diam saja Ashido kembali buka suara. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, sampai jumpa!" lanjut Ashido segera turun dari mobil sahabatnya tanpa berusaha mengajaknya mampir. Ashido tahu betul bagaimana Rukia, kalau dia seperti ini percuma saja menawarinya untuk mampir atau semacamnya, karena Rukia akan lebih memilih menyendiri daripada ditemani.

xxxxxx

"Kau ini kenapa sih!" bentak Renji pada teman satu kantornya yang sejak tadi nampak gusar di tempat duduknya, bahkan Renji tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali pria berambut mencolok ini menghela napas panjang dan berdecak kesal sejak ia memasuki ruangan yang ditempati olehnya, pria itu dan Hisagi.

"Aku benar-benar dapat masalah, Sial!" umpatnya entah pada siapa, wajahnya tampak kusut dan sedikit berantakan.

"Hentikan bersikap bodoh seperti itu, Ichigo! Kau sungguh menganggu, sebenarnya masalah apa yang sedang kau hadapi?" celoteh Renji yang mulai jengah dengan tingkah pria berkepala oranye ini.

"Ayahku memintaku segera membawa seorang perempuan ke hadapannya untuk menjadi menantunya. Kau tahu? Aku sudah seperti anak kelas enam SD yang di doktrin untuk mau mengikuti les tambahan." ujar Ichigo sarkastik.

Renji berusaha menahan tawanya. Ya, Renji tahu bagaimana sikap Kurosaki Isshin, ayah Ichigo. Ayah Ichigo yang konyol itu, akhir-akhir ini sering memaksa putranya untuk segera menikah, sedangkan putra keras kepalanya ini menentang keras keinginan ayahnya karena dirinya mengaku belum siap untuk menikah. Renji tahu, memang untuk saat ini rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena ia tahu betul bagaimana kondisi Ichigo saat ini.

"Itu bagus, Bodoh! Kau seharusnya lebih serius mencari perempuan untuk dijadikan pendampingmu."

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan aku juga harus segera menyusulmu," sindir Ichigo pada Renji yang jelas sudah menikah satu bulan yang lalu.

"Yaaa… itu terserah padamu, tapi yang jelas cepat atau lambat setiap orang normal tentu menginginkan hidup berkeluarga. Jadi kuharap, berhentilah bermain-main, Ichigo!"

Renji bangkit dari tempat duduknya seraya menepuk bahu Ichigo yang duduk tidak jauh di sampingnya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan itu, tanpa mempedulikan gerutuan ichigo atas apa yang telah ia ucapkan.

Sejujurnya dalam hati ia mengiyakan apa yang di ucapkan Renji padanya, tapi sekali lagi sebagian dirinya berseru kalau ia belum siap, tidak untuk saat ini. Ichigo memiliki kekasih? Ya, dia punya. Tapi untuk menikah itu bukanlah hal yang mudah, rasanya ia belum siap dan lagi ia belum memiliki perempuan yang tepat untuk mendampingi hidupnya.

xxxxxx

Setelah mengantar Ashido ke rumahnya, Rukia tidak kembali ke Universitas tempat dirinya mengajar, sepertinya moodnya kembali berubah menjadi kurang baik berkat kata-kata Ashido. Sejak kemarin ia berusaha sejenak melupakan orang yang telah membuatnya tersiksa selama ini, namun Ashido kembali mengingatkannya. Maka di sinilah Rukia, kembali ke kediamannya. Ia memutuskan untuk menyendiri di kamarnya seperti biasa, dan tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menganggu.

"Rukia…"

Merasa namanya disebut Rukia yang baru saja melangkahkan kakinya di anak tangga yang ke tiga menuju lantai dua tempat kamar pribadinya berada, menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Nii-sama?"

"Kau tidak mengajar?"

Rukia tersentak akan pertanyaan kakaknya, tujuannya pulang ke rumah jelas karena ia ingin sebentar saja menenangkan diri, tapi mana mungkin ia memberi tahu yang sebenarnya pada kakaknya ini, terlebih dengan masalah yang menimpanya. Seharusnya kakaknya ini sedang ada di kantornya, bukan berada di rumah. Tapi sekarang kakaknya ini sudah berada di hadapannya, di rumah mereka.

"Aa, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal." jawab Rukia sedikit gugup. Ia sebisa mungkin bersikap tenang tidak ingin membuat kakaknya curiga kalau ia sedang berbohong.

"Hn, kalau begitu sebelum kau kembali bekerja, kau bisa ke ruang tengah sebentar? Ada Tuan Urahara di sana."

"Ya, Nii-sama."

Kakaknya memutar kembali tubuhnya, menuju ke ruang tengah. Sedangkan Rukia mau tidak mau harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk berdiam diri di kamarnya. Ia lalu melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju kamarnya. Namun sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya bunyi nada pesan masuk terdengar dari dalam tasnya, menandakan ada pesan masuk di ponselnya. Segera ia mencari ponsel lipat miliknya untuk melihat pesan masuk di ponselnya

**To**: Rukia

**From**: Ichigo

_Kalau kau tidak sibuk, Bisakah kita bertemu nanti sore? Jika ia, aku tunggu di café tempat biasa jam 7._

Great! Orang yang sejak kemarin ia hindari kini memintanya bertemu. Kenapa di situasi hatinya yang sedang begitu kacau justru si pembuat onar kekacauan hatinya meminta untuk bertemu. Rasanya rukia ingin sekali memaki si kepala jeruk itu tentang apa yang sedang di deritanya, namun sampai saat ini Rukia bahkan tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang selalu di pendamnya terhadap Ichigo. Ia selalu berdiri kokoh di sisi Ichigo sebagai sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya, kapanpun dimanapun. Maka seperti sekarang ini, dan sebelum-sebelumnya Rukia tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan Ichigo, seberapapun beratnya hati Rukia.

Setelah membalas pesan Ichigo yang isinya mengatakan kalau ia akan datang, Rukia kembali turun ke lantai satu menuju ruang tengah. Ia berniat kembali mengajar dan menemui Ichigo nanti. Namun sebelum ia berangkat, sesuai dengan ucapan sebelumnya pada Byakuya, sebelum meninggalkan rumahnya ia meyempatkan diri menemui Urahara, salah satu rekanan mendiang ayahnya, Kuchiki Soujun.

"Permisi, Nii-sama, Urahara Ji-san." Rukia menginterupsi dua pria yang tengah berbincang seraya membungkuk sopan pada kedua pria yang lebih tua darinya.

"Ah, Rukia-chan kau kah itu?" seru Urahara pada Rukia yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

"Hai, Ji-san. Lama tidak berjumpa," jawab Rukia tersenyum ramah pada Urahara.

"Wah kau sudah besar dan semakin cantik! Kau benar-benar jauh berbeda dari terakhir kita bertemu." ungkap Urahara memandang takjub gadis Kuchiki di depannya.

"Ji-san bisa saja. Tapi aku minta maaf, aku sungguh menyesal tidak bisa berlama-lama karena aku harus kembali mengajar." jelas Rukia berusaha menjelaskan kalau ia harus segera undur diri.

"Kau mengajar? Mengajar di mana?" tanya Urahara lagi.

"Rukia mengajar bahasa Inggris di Universitas Karakura, Ia lebih memilih menjadi Dosen daripada bekerja di perusahaan kami." terang Byakuya yang justru menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk Rukia. Sedangkan Rukia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis menanggapinya.

"Wah, hebat!" Urahara sekali lagi memandang kagum gadis Kuchiki ini. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan dan tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu, apa kau mau mengajar putriku les bahasa Inggris, Rukia-chan?"

"Mengajar les?"

"Ya Rukia-chan. Putriku kebetulan agak lemah dalam mata pelajaran bahasa asing, kuharap kau bisa membantunya,"ungkap Urahara antusias, namun ia buru-buru menambahkan. " Itu pun jika kau tidak keberatan, Rukia-chan."

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan." jawab Rukia kemudian.

xxxxxx

"Aku hari ini tidak membawa mobil, apa kau mau mengantarku sampai stasiun?" tanya seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang pada Rukia.

"Tentu saja Rangiku, kebetulan aku juga lewat situ." jawab Rukia ramah. Ia tengah membereskan mejanya di ruang Dosen bersiap meninggalakan ruang kerjanya.

"Wah kau baik sekali. Tapi bukankah rumahmu berlawanan arah?"

"Ya, tapi aku ada janji dengan seseorang di sekitar situ."

"Oo pasti kau akan berkencan dengan kekasihmu ya," goda Rangiku yang bersandar di meja Rukia menanti gadis mungil ini selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Bukan, tapi dengan temanku."

"Oh kukira kau akan berkencan dengan kekasihmu yang tampan itu. Aku benar-benar iri padamu, Rukia."

"Kau berlebihan,"

"Kurasa tidak. Siapa yang tidak iri denganmu, kau memiliki kekasih sukses, tampan dan perhatian, pria seperti itu adalah idaman setiap wanita."

Rukia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi rentetan argumen Rangiku, ia sama sekali tidak menepis kenyataan kekasihnya memang sesuai dengan apa yang Rangiku utarakan. Namun orang lain tidak tahu bagaimana isi hatinya.

Gadis cantik berambut hitam sebahu ini melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah café tempat dimana ia berjanji akan menemui sahabatnya, Ichigo, setelah sebelumnya ia mengantar Rangiku dan memberi tahu kakaknya melaui telfon, kalau ia akan pulang telat hari ini. Mata ungu cantiknya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan café. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuknya mencari pria berambut unik yang mencolok seperti Ichigo. Segera ia menghampiri meja di sudut kiri cafe itu, dimana pria yang sudah ia kenal baik menunggunya di sana.

"Lihat, aku selalu datang tepat waktu, Ichigo."

Rukia menarik kursi yang bersebarangn dengan Ichgo, lalu mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Ichigo.

"Hmm kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku membuatkan piala untukmu," canda Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Asal jangan kau cat pialanya dengan warna oranye."

"Hei! Ap―"

"Jadi kenapa kau memintaku datang kemari, Ichigo?" potong Rukia cepat.

"Oh itu… aku sedang dalam masalah. Entahlah aku tidak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa lagi," Ichigo kembali memasang tampang lesunya. penampilannya terlihat cukup berantakan, tidak seperti Ichigo biasanya.

"Jadi kau menyuruhku kemari hanya ingin curhat padaku?" cibir Rukia.

"Aku serius Rukia…"

"Sejak kapan aku senang bercanda. Jadi, apa masalahmu,Tuan Kurosaki?"

Ichigo mengusap wajahnya, mengurut keningnya perlahan membuat Rukia khawatir akan sikap Ichigo. 'Apa masalahnya seberat itu?' batin Rukia menatap iba pria yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Ayahku lagi-lagi memintaku untuk cepat menikah. Dan parahnya, ia memaksaku untuk segera membawa seorang perempuan yang akan menjadi menantunya. Dua minggu lagi. Kau dengar? Dua minggu lagi, Rukia. Damn! Ayahku benar-benar keterlaluan." gerutu Ichigo sambil sesekali mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Rupanya Ichigo benar-benar frustasi dengan desakan ayahnya kali ini.

"Ia mengancamku tidak boleh menemui ibu, dan ia bilang ini juga permintaan ibuku…" bisik Ichigo sedih, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Rukia.

"Lalu, mengapa kau tidak membawa kekasihmu itu?"

"Yang benar saja! Aku masih punya akal sehat Rukia, biarpun ia kekasihku aku tidak mungkin terus bersamanya, apalagi sampai membawanya ke rumah dan mengenalkannya sebagai calon istri. Dia juga tentu tidak akan mau."

Tentu saja Ichigo menolak keras membawa kekasihnya ke hadapan keluarganya. Hubungan Ichigo dan kekasihnya bisa di bilang hanya affair belaka, tidak akan pernah sampai ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Teman-teman dekatnya tahu itu, terutama Rukia.

"Oh, kau punya akal sehat?" sindir Rukia dengan nada meremehkan."Lalu dimana akal sehatmu sampai menjalin hubungan dengan orang yang sudah jelas adalah milik orang lain," lanjutnya sinis.

"Aku tahu aku salah, hanya saja berikan aku sedikit waktu untuk bisa menyudahi semua ini."

"Tak perlu menyudahi hal yang tidak penting, jika kau tak memulainya, Ichigo."

"Aku belum bisa melepaskan semua ini, Rukia. Aku… belum menemukan orang yang tepat untukku,"

Rukia menatap ichigo dengan tatapan pedih, untuk kesekian kalinya ucapan Ichigo menorehkan luka di hatinya yang entah sudah berapa banyak dideritanya. Bahkan Rukia sampai tidak yakin lukanya kelak dapat terobati. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit mengatakan betapa ia mencintai pria di hadapannya ini. Namun ia begitu takut, takut Ichigo akan menolaknya, menjauhinya dan yang paling buruk Ichigo akan kecewa padanya.

Apakah selamanya Ichigo akan selalu menganggap dirinya hanya sebagai seorang sahabat? Apakah tidak ada sebersit perasaan lebih untuknya dari Ichigo? Apakah Ichigo tidak pernah memandangnya layaknya pria menginginkan seorang wanita?

Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab, hanya Ichgo yang bisa menjawabnya. Dan dirinya hanyalah seoarang pengecut yang cuma berdiam diri dan terlalu takut untuk bertindak.

"Rukia…"

Panggilan Ichigo padanya sukses meyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan pahit tentang orang yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia dengan wajah datar.

"Tolong, berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku. Kumohon,"

.

**TBC**

.

Terimaksih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah repiu :

**Owwie Owl **: Ichigo bisa kaya gitu karena emang skenario yang saya buat kaya begitu#plak maklum authornya pas dapet ide agak stres^^v ckckck. Doain ja endingnya happy ending, saya juga belum mikir endingnya kek gimana, tapi di usahakan happy ending, karena saya juga lebih suka happy ending;) dan makasih banged ya dah mau repiu^^/

**Wakamiya** **Hikaru** : waaah makasih udah penasaran ma fic ini# ditendang, ni udah di udate senpai, yang jadi pacar Rukia masih rahasia, mungkin di chap depan udah nongol :D kalo soal kapan Ichi bakal suka ma ruki ditunggu ajah yahh, maksih udah repiu^^/

**Ruki Yagami **: maksih buat repiunya senpai, saya jadi semangat buat lanjutin, nanti repiu lagi yaaa^^/

**ELLE HANA **: Iyah disini Ichigo nya maen embat ajah heheh, tapi Inoue gag kok tenang ajah. Sibh, ni dah di apdet. Makasih dah repiu, salam kenal jugaaa El-san^^/

**hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki **: heheh Ichi nya masih belum nyadar tuh, iyah ni udah di apdet makasih yah buat repiunyaaaa^^/

**Naruzhea AiChi **: yap ni apdet!^^ maksih banyak dah repiu, repiu lagi yaa^^/

Ok, sekali lagi thanks a lot buat senpai-senpai sekalian yang udah mau repiu, jujur saya seneng seneng seneeeeng baget masih ada yang mau repiu dan bilang lanjut or apdet, saya jadi semanget buat bikin chap ini. Biarpun sebenarnya saya agak ragu-ragu ngelanjutinnya karena saya khawatir kalo saya hanya menulis fic abal yang gag pantes buat dipublish. Ga tau kenapa saya ngerasa fic ini kurang diminati yah# nangis gaje di pojokan. Jadi buat chap ini saya persembahkan khusus buat yang udah disebutin diatas sebagai tanda terima kasih karena udah nyempetin ngerepiu chap sebelumnya.

Dan buat selanjutnya, RnR pleassse^^.


End file.
